


I am here for you

by satowaters



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I just want to try my hand at writing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satowaters/pseuds/satowaters
Summary: Asami finds the mystical being known as the Avatar, who is rumored to have power over life. She has suffered so much, is asking for her last remaining parent really too much to ask for?Just a story that was heavily inspired by another work.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 27
Kudos: 90





	1. The girl who refused to let go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [homesick for a minute love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382067) by [narcissism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissism/pseuds/narcissism). 



> I really just wanted to try writing, and had this story that was heavily inspired by another artist. Homesick for a minute love, by narcissism. I really don't know much about this site, and whether doing a remix is even allowed, but I just really wanted to try something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some of the mistakes I spotted when I went through my writing

Trees whipped by in the night air as Asami ran, the light from her torch dancing as she struggled to keep the beam on the path ahead. She had left as soon as she heard the definitive beep of the machine that signaled the end of life, heard the rush of nurses who would only be able to apologize to her later, and she had said _no_. She refused to believe that after everything her father had done, after all the help and contribution that he had given to Republic city, that the universe would decide to take her father away. Memories of her mother ran through her mind. Her mother pushing her from the burning building, telling her to be a good girl and to take care of herself and her father. She replayed these memories, and repeated that one thought in her mind, that this was not fair, that her mother did not deserve to go that way, and she would be dammed if she let her father be taken as well.

That thought was now a roaring fire that brought air to her lungs when she could breath no more, the burn in her legs which bled from the scratches of whatever it was in this forsaken swamp. But still, she followed the lights. The same lights filled her bedtime stories as she fell asleep during better times.

“Follow the lights” her mother had said. “The lights will take you to the Avatar, a mystical being that will grant you one wish. Just like a genie” And she would kiss Asami on the forehead. Asami would giggle and reply “The Avatar has been gone since the 100 years’ war; our teachers told us so”. And her mom would only smile as she continued to tell other fantastical stories of the spirit world, lion turtles, and many other things that Asami wished she could hear all over again.

She held back the tears, forced back the sobs that threatened to break free, and pushed herself harder, commanded her legs to take another step. She cried out as her ankle twisted in some dip in the swamp floor, but she did not stop, she could not stop. The next spirit disappeared around a bend, and as she turned, her heart tightened at the sight of the tree, just as her mother had described. It was real. Her mother had been telling the truth all this while, but Asami still crumpled with relief. She did not know what she would have done if she had found nothing at the end of the spirit trail, but perhaps for once some divine being was smiling down upon her.

She stumbled along the base of the tree, tripping over the roots. Had her mind been clearer, she might have been able to appreciate what a majestic specimen of a tree it was, the trunk itself spanned many times the size of any nearby counterparts, and the leaves reached far above the canopy of the swamp to form its own covering canopy in the clouds. All Asami could focus on the little circular windows in the trunk that leaked candle lights. To her right, a series of steps that had been carved into the wood, leading up for a door.

Asami dragged herself up the stairs. Despite the exhaustion, she began to realize that she did not know what was behind the door. Her mother's stories had only referred to whatever lived in the tree as the Avatar. But as to what the Avatar was, Asami did not have the faintest idea. Perhaps a witch? a spirit? An unimaginable abomination that would kill her as soon as look at her? Asami placed her knuckles on the wood anyway. It was not as if she really had a choice anyway, did she? If anything had the power to save her father, whatever lived in this tree was probably it. She did not really have much else to lose anyway. She rapped the wood, fighting the sudden wave of exhaustion that overcame her.

There was the thump of something falling to the floor, and a voice rang from inside the house “Coming”. Asami struggled to keep her eyes open. The voice was female, soothing, and sounded familiar, like something she might have heard in another lifetime before. There was the click of a lock, and then the door began to swing open. Asami prepared for whatever would greet her, a witch, a goblin, a giant turtle duck, a… girl?

Chocolate skin, blue eyes. Slightly shorter than herself, but what caught Asami’s eye was her charming smile, that quickly turned into horror as the avatar took in the state of her unexpected guest. “Oh Raava, you look horrible. Come on in, you need a wash and bandages. A warm meal is definitely needed as well.”

What was she talking about? Asami did not have time for such luxuries, she had to came to ask her for help, to begin negotiating the exorbitant price of whatever it took to bring back the life of a loved one. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she was suddenly tipping forward, and the last thing she registered was those arms enveloping her as her she disappeared into darkness.


	2. The witch of the wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as an AU?
> 
> Also fixed some mistakes here.

Asami dreamt of many things. She dreamt of parents, laughing as they lifted her up and she had laughed with them, the picture-perfect definition of a family. Her heart and soul cried as memories of a better time faded away. Then she was in the workshop, her father was holding her, a girl who had lost her mother and a man who had lost his wife. He had said “We cannot hate them. Hate will never solve anything. Instead, we will do our best to help them, because if we do not, then who will?” And she had looked up into her father's eyes, had seen a war between anger, hopelessness, determination, and resolution. The resolution to make the world a better place. And on that day, her father had seen that same determination and resolution mirrored in the eyes of his daughter.

She worked and studied to live up to a dream they shared and knew that their dream had become reality as they rebuilt Republic city into a better place, helping the homeless, the sick, the weak and those who needed the most. She felt her mom smiling at her from above. “You have done so well” Her mom whispered to her, and Asami knew that everything she and her father had accomplished was good, and right.

But good people are the easiest to destroy, and now Asami was holding her father as he lay in the hospital bed. The police were looking into it, she had been told. A case of petty violence suspected to be the work of a rival company. Asami did not care, all she knew was that her father had to survive this, because this could not be how it ended, she _refused_ to let it end this way. And she would keep fighting against fate, against what the universe decided, because if the universe thought that her father should die, if the universe thought that someone who had given their life and soul to help others deserved such an end, then the universe could go screw itself. The universe had already taken away one parent, she would not let it take another.

And now she was lying down on softness filled with a soothing scent, and her body felt so relaxed and comfortable. The last time she had been this relaxed was when her mother had taken her out for a day at the spa, because as her mother had put it “A woman needs to learn how to relax.” And Asami laid there for a few moments, basking in the memories of her mother, listening to the sound of boiling and frying, and then everything that happened before came at her in a rush and she jerked awake.

A circular room, with a window in the wall that curved as part of the tree. One corner held a desk with papers strewn all over, and cupboards lined the walls. The door was open, and outside was a small table, along with bookshelves that lined the walls. Asami walked out into the living room.

The clatter of cutlery brought her attention to what was supposedly the kitchen. She approached the entrance and picked up the sounds of humming, some ancient tune that lasted through the ages. And then the avatar walked out, starting as she saw her guest awake. Dressed in a blue apron, wearing nothing more than shorts and sweatpants. Asami could only stare.

“Oh, you are awake. Hi” the avatar grinned, and something jumped in Asami’s chest. “You are probably really hungry; you should eat something.” The avatar placed the bowl she was holding onto the table. And then Asami became aware of hunger, she had not eaten since she had entered the hospital which had been what felt like ages ago.

The Avatar brought out a spoon and gestured at the bowl, filled with a thick rich broth. “I promise it’s not poison” the avatar said, a sentence that usually makes anyone suspect that it is poison. “I even have bread if you want.” And with that she turned around back into the kitchen.

Asami inched over to the bowl and took in the gorgeous scent of meat and spices that made her mouth water. At this point, her body did not care if it was poison, did not care about the contents of the soup. All her body knew was that she had not eaten in a day and had been pushed past the limits of exhaustion the night before. She dug in, and when the avatar returned with slices of toasted bread, Asami grabbed and shoved as much as she could into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Better than anything her butler had ever cooked her, better than anything served in the finest restaurants of Republic city.

And then she was choking, and the Avatar hurriedly pushed a glass of juice towards her.

The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of Asami chewing and slurping, concentrated on the meal. In the back of her mind Asami was mortified at her own behavior. She had not even begun to introduce herself, had not said anything, and her table manners was appalling to say the least. But she could not care at this point. Her body demanded food, she planned to make sure that demand was met.

She finally finished the meal and was wiping her mouth only to realize the Avatar was still staring at her. Crap, had she been staring the whole time? She had seen Asami eating like a wild animal, and Asami hated the avatar’s first impression would be of her licking a bowl clean.

The Avatar smiled, and Asami only blushed even further. What if the avatar could read thoughts? A suitable ability of a divine being. And then the avatar was passing her a damp towel and pointing her thumb at the corner of her own mouth. “You have a little something here…”

Asami turned away, quickly wiping her mouth. This could not get any worse. And then she remembered that she was supposed to be attempting to bring her father back to life. How was she supposed to do that? The Avatar had seen her at her worst, and now that her base desires were fulfilled, she noticed other things. Her clothing was immaculate despite her sweaty mud filled run yesterday, and all she scratches and bruises were gone. Her body felt amazing. Had the avatar done all this for her?

“Okay, you are clearly a little dazed, which is to be expected, so I think I will have to lead our introductions. What’s your name?” the avatar asked

Her name. A simple question. So why was she having so much difficulty answering? “My name… My name is Asami.” She said. “Thanks for the food” She added on after a pause. At last, some basic manners.

Korra laughed, and Asami stared at her dimples. “Don’t worry, it was cute watching you eat. Its been so long since I have had a guest.” Cute? Had the avatar just called her cute? She had been described as many things. Beautiful, stunning, and gorgeous being a few examples. Cute was something new.

“Anyway, my name is Korra. I’m the avatar. I’m going to assume that your run through the swamp was not for exercise, so tell my why you are here.”


	3. The price of a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I am doing this work justice. Do the descriptions feel wierd?

“I need you to bring someone back to life.” These were words that Asami Sato had never imagined she would ever say, but here she was, miles away from any known civilization, to ask what many would consider an impossible request of someone she had just met. And yet she asked, desperation and anger being great motivators in the hands of the determined. She would have begged too if needed, willing to pay any price for her father.

Korra looked away and sighed. There were not a lot of reactions to choose from when someone asks you to raise the dead, and many who requested such things were unaware of the cost. “You don’t know what you are asking for. I am sorry for your loss, but spirit magic has a very high price.” Korra’s voice softened at the end.

She had wanted to help this woman, she really did. As Asami had collapsed into her arms the night before, Korra had seen her soul, and knew it was not a soul of greed, or of jealousy, or anger. It was a soul of gentleness and kindness that had given so much to the world, only for the world to take away the person she cared for the most. She did not want to risk exposing this beautiful soul to the malicious forces that came with the darker side of power.

Asami breathed a sigh of relief. The answer had not been a no, or anything that denied that the avatar would be unable to perform such a feat. She had only warned her of a price to be paid. Asami was willing to pay, and as the CEO of a company, dealing with high prices was second nature to her. “But you can do it right? What do you need in return?”

Korra did not reply immediately, deep in thought. Finally, she asked “Who did you lose”

“My father” Asami choked. Saying it out loud was painful, it was acknowledging the loss she had experienced. “I have already lost my mom. Please, I just want him back” Tears dripped onto her lap as she begged.

Korra’s breath hitched in her throat. Oh why, did the universe have to be so cruel? If she could, she would have loved to return what Asami deserved back to her, demanding nothing in return. But these things never worked like that, and a life debt was something that had to be paid.

“A life for a life. Your first-born child”

“What do you need a first born for?” Asami asked, wiping away her tears. There was no point crying after all, tears never sealed a business deal. What was important was making sure the terms of the deal were sound and understanding the motives were important too. 

“Oh, you know. Many rituals require innocent souls” Korra joked, but at the horrified expression on Asami’s face accompanied by a startled gasp, she quickly backtracked. “Im just kidding. I want an apprentice, someone to pass my knowledge on to. Also, it sorts of gets lonely being out here all alone…”

Asami stared. It turned out divine beings could get lonely too. “Why not just live in the city, if you are so lonely?” she blurted out.

“There are reasons. People who would attempt to use my power for evil, magic that needs to be performed in isolation. Stuff that comes with power.” Korra gave her a watery smile.

“Oh” Asami felt sorry for her. Korra seemed nice, had cared for her, and had seemed really interesting as a person, much less as a mystical being. Perhaps, in the future, she could visit the avatar from time to time, to know more about her. But for now, there were more important matters at hand.

“I accept. My first-born child, in exchange for the life of my father.” Asami ignored the bubble of guilt in her chest. She did not actually have plans to have children; a family was not something she saw anywhere in her near future.

Money. Influence. Power. Asami had these things. Children were something that she did not have or was planning to have, and while Asami had been willing to pay any price, she had been referring to things in her possession. But the avatar did not know this. It was not as if she was planning to break her promise to the avatar. If she ever did have a child, she would keep her side of the deal. It was just that having a child was something she did not really see happening.

Korra raised an eyebrow “Are you sure? This is your first-born child we are talking about you know. You cannot steal a first-born child from another person, it has to be your flesh and blood.”

“I am sure” Asami replied. Korra saw the resolution in her eyes, the resolution that was born of someone who had lost too much and knew that Asami would not budge from this. She dragged a chair opposite Asami, as Asami turned her chair so that they were facing each other.

“Give me your hand” Korra said. Taking Asami’s outstretched hand, she took a penknife out of her pocket. Asami flinched a little as the blade pressed into her palm but did not draw away. She would see this all the way to the end.

Asami watched as the avatar tilted her wrist and blood dripped into the avatar’s palm. There was a yellow glow, and then the avatars eyes were shining with a brilliant white light, and Asami had to turn away as her eyes burned from the intensity of everything. Around them, brilliant streams of gold, red, blue spun around, wrapping them into their own little world where only she and the avatar existed. And then she could hear her father, faint whispers telling her how much he loved her, that he would see her soon, and the tears began falling again. And then everything stopped.

Asami turned back to the avatar. The white light from her eyes was slowly fading, soon replaced by blue that was tinged with exhaustion. Korra groaned and tipped forward into Asami who caught her with her clean hand.

Asami felt the blush covering her cheeks. Korra was leaning into her collar bone, and Asami could not help but notice the scent of her hair, the same soothing scent that she had woken to that morning. With a struggle, she grabbed the avatar so that her head was resting on her shoulder and brought them back to the bed. She slowly lowered the avatar, who breathed out a sigh of relief as her head fell against the pillow.

“There are some bandages in the cupboard. Take care of your hand before you see your father” The avatar murmured, already half asleep.

Asami felt her breath catch in her throat. Was that it? Was her father back? So many emotions, mainly gratitude, relief and happiness filled her chest. “Thank you” she said.

Korra gave her a sleepy smile “Just make sure you remember your promise. Should you ever forget your debt, that scar in your hand will remind you of what you owe till your dying breath.”

A reminder of her debt? That same guilt that Asami had felt about cheating the avatar rushed through her once again. Of course, it was never that simple. The avatar was going to make sure that she delivered eventually. But she had asked for this and had agreed with the price. She could only bear with the consequence.

Asami closed the door quietly and followed the path in the late morning light.

-

-

-

The hospital ward was crowded with doctors, all in states of varying shock and belief. The patient had been declared dead last night. And yet, this morning, a nurse had been shocked by one Hiroshi Sato as he stumbled into her, confused, and calling for his daughter.

They had quickly rushed him back into a ward, and a physical examination showed that all the injuries from the night before had disappeared. A further examination showed that his health was far better than that of a middle-aged man. His blood pressure, his blood glucose, and everything else indicated that this man was far from dead and was very much alive. Which according to all known laws of science should have been impossible.

Asami ignored them all. The reporters who had been preparing to report the death later that evening, asking questions about the sudden turn of events. The doctors who were still trying to explain her father’s unexplainable return to life. The managers of Future Industries who had immediately returned to verify for themselves the news of a miracle. None of them mattered as she hugged her father, felt her tears soak his hospital gown, felt the arms which had held her many times hold her once again.

Her father was telling her about a very weird dream he had, about how he had seen a whole new world filled with spirits and flowers and beauty that did not exist on the mortal plane.

“You were there too.” he said. “You and Yasuko were all there, and there was this girl with blue eyes and dark skin that led us to a glowing light. And then I woke up back here.” And Asami laughed and cried even harder and could only think of one thing in that very moment. Her father was back. Her father was not going to leave her anytime soon. He was back.

“Thank you Korra” she whispered.


	4. Three years pass

The news of Hiroshi Sato’s recovery came and went, the same way that top, trending headlines faded into history. Future Industries continued to grow in strength and power, as Asami and her father continued to make the world a better place.

In the first few months after his recovery, seeing her father would remind Asami of everything she had gone through, and thoughts of the avatar would pass her mind when she caught sight of the scar on her palm. It had blossomed into a strange pattern during its recovery, pale white lines extending from the original mark till it had formed into a kite-shaped pattern filled with swirls and what looked like eyes.

And sometimes the scar would stare at her and whisper to Asami at night, of promises unkept, of a debt made in blood. It did not demand or force; it was only there to remind her after all. And during these nights, Asami would wrestle with the guilt. She did not see children and marriage as requirements in her life, but rather as something to share with the one she loved _should_ she ever fall in love.

Of course, there were other methods to get pregnant after all. The debt could be repaid in this manner. And marriage was something that would have been so simple, with the suitors that chased her daily. Being a single bachelorette and CEO of one of the most successful companies, she was bound to attract the attention of other influential and wealthy people.

But Asami did not want her romance to be forced. If she ever fell in love, it would be with someone who loved her for who she was, not what she was. Someone who caught her eye with their personality and spirit. Someone who she would be comfortable sharing her deepest, darkest secrets with. Who would understand her and love her despite knowing her flaws and imperfections. It would be someone who completed her, and in turn she would complete that person as well. It would be someone she _loved_.

And if this person never showed up in her life, then so be it. Although she did get lonely sometimes, her bed sometimes feeling too big, her house too empty, her love life was not something she would force. She would let life take her where it would, and so long as she could continue helping others, she told herself that she was satisfied.

So Asami continued to live her life, and before she knew it, three year had passed. Years spent with her father; years bought with the promise of her first-born child. And Asami would push away the guilt every time she thought of the avatar, the guilt that came with breaking a promise to someone so lonely and alone, yet so caring and kind.

She had told herself she would visit Korra, she really had. The avatar had brought her father back to life, it was the least she could do. But each time she had set out to the swamp, her nerves would fail her. She had not even begun to repay her debt, had not even tried. What would the avatar say, when she returned without what had been promised? So, despite what she had told herself in the beginning, she could not bring herself to visit the avatar.

But unbeknownst to her, if she would not go to the avatar, then the avatar would come to _her_.


	5. So, what's your type?

“Miss Sato, there is someone here to see you”

Asami looked up from her work. Her assistant stood in the doorway, clipboard in hand. “I thought I had no appointments scheduled today?” Asami sighed. She had been really looking forward to a stress-free day without meetings or discussions, where she could brainstorm on her latest ideas.

“She did not have an appointment. She however said that she had personal matters to discuss with you and was very persistent.” The assistant replied.

Personal matters? Asami thought back on her past few days but could not think of any personal matters of hers that called for attention. It was probably just another troublesome representative from Raiko or Varrick, come to bother her on some latest design or deal that would just waste more of her time. Might as well get it over and done with, she had learnt from past meetings that ignoring such people only brought her more trouble in the long run.

“Send them in. Also, get me another coffee.” Asami mentally prepared herself for another hour of listening to idiots who had no idea what they were talking about.

Her assistant bowed and left the room. There was a minute, and then a knock on the door. Asami took a moment to compose herself, plastered a fake smile on her face and prepared for the worst. “Come in” she said.

Her visitor strode in. Blue eyes, chocolate skin, and that brilliant grin that had caught Asami’s attention the first time she had met her 3 years ago. Asami tried to move her jaw, but the shock of seeing the avatar in a suit, all modern and fashionable was too much for her to handle in the moment.

“Hi.” Korra gave her a shy wave.

Was Asami still staring? She was. She had to say something, anything. “What are you doing here?” Oops. That came out a lot more harshly that she intended.

The smile left the avatars face. “That is kind of a rude question, considering everything that happened between us.” Korra pouted. “You still owe me a little something, remember?”

Asami’s throat went dry. The first-born child. The first-born child she did not have. The first born that she had promised in exchange for her fathers’ life. And the avatar had come to collect. But she did not have said child and was not any closer to marriage than she had been three years ago.

“I’m still single.” Asami mentally screamed as she blurted out the words. What had she just said?

“Right…” Korra dragged the word out, not very sure how to reply.

“So, I don’t like, have children at the moment.” Asami felt the panic rising within her. It sure did sound like an excuse now that she had said it out loud. Would the avatar be angry?

Korra frowned. “But it has been like, 3 years. Also, you can get pregnant without getting into a relationship you know” Perfectly sound reasons considering what Asami had promised the avatar.

Asami struggled to find the words to explain just why she did not have her payment ready. It was better to just lay the truth out, Korra did not deserve any more lies. “I just, if I ever had children, I would want them with a person I loved you know? I would want that child to be born out of love.” Kind of hypocritical considering that she would have then used that child as payment, something that loving parents did not usually do. But it was the only explanation that Asami had for now. Other than the explanation that involved the fact that she had never really intended to have children, at least not when she had made that deal. But Korra did not need to know that.

“So, you are saying you won’t be able to repay me unless you fell in love?” Korra was smiling again.

“Pretty much, yeah” Asami replied

“Well, its very simple then” The avatar clapped her hands in excitement. “We are going to get you to fall in love and get married”

Wait? What? Asami must have misheard. Did the avatar just say that that she was going to get Asami married? But before she could open her mouth to reply that, no, the avatar would not be dictating her love life, Korra continued to gush about her ridiculous ideas.

“So, we are going to find someone who has your interests and wants at heart, someone who is your type, and then you are going to go on a date with that person. You will then fall in love, and then you can have babies and I can have my payment. Simple.” The avatar was grinning now.

No, Not simple. Not simple at all. Asami opened her mouth again, just as her assistant came in with her coffee. She placed it on her table.

Korra smiled at the assistant, then turned back to Asami. “So, whats your type? Mysterious, charming, or perhaps an engineering genius just like yourself. You seem like that kind of girl.” Spirits, did Korra not know that these were not questions you asked out of the blue?

The assistant gave Korra a weird look, and quickly hurried out of her room. Asami pinched the bridge of her nose. This was far more stressful that any meeting than she had ever attended. She let out an exasperated sigh. “Korra, you are not going to come in here, and try to hook me up with random people just so that I can get pregnant. When I have my child, it will be on my terms. I want to wait for the time to be right” Asami had to be final. She had to show Korra she meant what she said.

“But its been three years! I’m not getting any younger you know?” Korra glanced at Asami’s hand, the scar shining in the morning light. “Besides, I’m also doing this for you. You don’t want him to become angry, he gets angry when debts are not paid.”

Asami followed Korra’s gaze. The scar had been whispering more lately, and it had been impossible for her to forget the debt with reminders every other night. But it was only a minor annoyance, a small price to pay for the what she had gained in return. She could bear with it.

“Aren’t you like, immortal or something?” Asami retorted. It was not as if a few more years of waiting mattered to the avatar.

“Not the point. You still have a debt to pay, and the sooner you pay it, the better.” Korra replied. “Besides, its been a long time since I played matchmaker. Oh, this is going to be fun” Asami could literally feel her excitement. Was this what divine beings did in their spare time for entertainment? Matching single people with others, as if they were jigsaw puzzles to be fitted together. Asami was certain that loving someone was not something that could be forced by anyone, not even an avatar who could bring people back to life. It just did not seem right.

Korra turned to walk to the door. “Anyway, I have things to do. I will be seeing you later, and we are going to find you someone suitable, mark my words.” Korra gave her a wink, and then she was gone.

Asami groaned into her hands. Oh, just what had she gotten herself into?


	6. Why are you here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this considered fluff?

Asami returned home from work late. Someone had managed to spill coolant on one of her prototypes just before work hours ended, which had resulted in extra hours of work sorting out the mess. It had left Asami exhausted and eager to relax for the rest of the evening, after what _should_ have been a relaxing Friday. At least tomorrow was the weekend, a visit to the spa was most definitely in order.

She had pulled up to the front of her apartment when she spotted someone sitting on her front steps. A small baggage by her side, the person was dressed in sweatpants and a tank top and scribbling in a notebook. And then the person looked up as Asami parked her car, and Asami’s jaw clenched. Really? Did she really have to deal with this now?

“Long day at work huh?” The avatar asked as Asami slammed her car door.

“What are you doing here?” All hopes of a relaxing evening were gone, and Asami did not have any good graces left to spare.

“I mean, my home is kind of far away. So, I came to stay with you”

Asami could not believe her ears. Not only would she be unable to relax, she now had to deal with an unexpected houseguest? This day just kept getting better and better.

Korra gave her an apologetic smile “I mean, I really need a place to stay, and I don’t have much money on me right now. I hope I’m not troubling you too much.”

Asami jammed the key into the lock, twisted, and there was a bang as the door swung into the wall. “Oh, no trouble at all. Make yourself right at home, no worries about it.” Some said sarcasm was the highest form of wit, but in that moment, it was Asami’s greatest weapon.

She stormed down the hallway, before turning around. Korra was looking at her from the steps, an unreadable expression in her eyes, before she picked up her bag and began walking down the streets.

“Wait, where are you going?” Asami called from the doorway.

Korra turned around, and guilt filled Asami at the melancholy look. “Im sorry. It’s clear that you don’t want me here; I will just find somewhere to stay.” The avatar began to walk down the street.

Asami mentally slapped herself. What was she doing? This was the same women who had given her father back to her, who had cared for her when Asami had shown up in the middle of the night at the tree, bruised and exhausted. Korra had healed her and had given her one of the best meals she had ever eaten. And now Asami was kicking her out?

She chased Korra, grabbing her shoulder. The avatar turned to face her

“I’m really sorry. I'm just really exhausted tonight, and... I lost control of my temper” Asami regretted everything she had said in her anger. “Please, don’t leave.” She would not let Korra stay on the streets. Not after everything Korra had done for her.

There was still doubt in the avatars eyes “Are you sure? I think I saw a bench somewhere down in the park.”

Letting Korra sleep on a bench? The idea was ridiculous. “Absolutely positive.” Asami replied, as she took the avatar’s hand and pulled her back towards her home.

And her heart gave an extra beat as Korra gave her that timid smile. “Thanks.”

-

-

-

“Your kitchen definitely needs a makeover. Half the stuff is expired already” Korra said as she rummaged through the cabinets.

Asami already had her phone receiver in hand, dialing the noodle shop down the street. “I don’t usually eat at home, and if I do my butler cooks for me. Do you want noodles?” She asked as she listened to the dial-tone from the transmitter.

“I mean, I never had Republic city noodles before. I rarely visit republic city.” Korra walked out into the living room, holding up a whisk. “What is this? It does not look like you could pick food up with such cutlery.”

Oh spirits. Was she always this cute and innocent? “That’s a whisk. You use it to mix things.” Asami wondered just how much general knowledge Korra had.

Korra stared at the whisk for a moment. Then, she finally solved whatever mysteries the whisk held. “Ah, this will be useful for potion making. Can I keep it?”

Asami laughed. “Sure. Just wait till you see a mixer. It is going to blow your mind.”

-

-

-

The noodles were delicious, according to Korra who was apparently eating them for the first time.

“Oh my gosh, this is some of the best stuff I have ever tasted.” Korra began to lick the inside of the bowl. Asami looked away.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I think the stew you gave me last time beats any dish in republic city.” It had been a very good stew, but perhaps being starved at that time might have introduced a little bias. Still, it was up there with the finest dishes Asami had ever tasted.

“Hmm. Just wait till your kitchen has actual food in it. I’m going to be able to make it anytime you want.” Korra had set her bowl down and glanced at Asami’s unfinished soup.

So, the avatar apparently planned to stay for more than a night. “Why are you here, Korra?” Asami asked.

“I’m going to make you fall in love remember? So that you can have a child, so that I can have my payment. Should be easy enough.”

Asami did not know how to reply. Korra made it sound like these were instructions for a procedure, an experiment that would end up with a specific result. It ignored the many variables and complications that came with falling in love.

Whatever. She could not bring herself to burst Korra’s bubble. She pushed her bowl of half-eaten noodles over. There was a gasp of delight, and Korra began to work her second meal.

-

-

-

Korra came out of the bath, dressed in a nightgown. Asami most definitely did not notice that Korra was not wearing much else, did not notice the way that her thighs were now exposed. Such thoughts were inappropriate of a host, and Asami was going to be a very good host. She had to be. 

“So, where am I sleeping tonight?” Korra asked.

Asami blinked. That was a good question. Where was the avatar going to sleep? The extra rooms did not have beds, Asami had moved them out to make space for some prototypes she brought home to work on. That pretty much left the living room couch and her bed. “I will sleep on the couch; you take the bed.”

“Nonsense. I am not going to push you out of your own bed. The couch is mine.” Korra moved towards the door.

“Korra, no. You are not sleeping on the couch; it is not comfortable. Sleep on the bed please” Asami stood up, blocking the doorway.

“No. You are the host, and the hosts sleeps on the bed. Let me pass.” Damn, she sure was stubborn. But Asami could be stubborn as well.

“Go to the bed Korra. You are not sleeping on the couch.”

Korra pouted and folded her arms “No.”

“Well, you can either get in the bed, or you can stand here all night. And I will stand here all night as well.”

Korra looked at her in the eye “I’m not taking the bed if it means you have to sleep on the couch. You sleep on the bed”

Asami glared back at her “Well, unless you plan on sleeping in the same bed, you have no other choice.”

Korra smiled “I guess we could share. That is not such a bad idea.”

Asami froze. No, surely Korra was not thinking what Asami thought she was thinking? But she apparently was, as Korra had slid into the bed and was now patting the spot beside her “It’s quite a big bed, and I’m pretty small. And don’t think about running off to the couch, I will chase you and bring you back here.” Korra began to move the pillows around.

Asami groaned in exasperation. It looked like she had no other choice really. She made her way to the bed and slid beneath the covers, trying not to move as Korra shuffled around, making herself comfortable. Korra was right, it was a pretty big bed, and yet it still felt too small.

Korra’s hair had a nice smell, one of the woods and flowers and other soothing things. It was difficult to ignore when they were so close to each other. Korra had stopped moving. 

“Come on Asami, turn out the lights. You have had a rough day, it’s time to sleep” Asami gulped, and then reached out to flip the switch.

In the darkness, she became so much more aware of certain things that were not conducive for sleeping. Things such as the Korra’s warmth, her scent, or the soft breathing sounds she made. Asami did her best to ignore all these things, did her best to resist turning her head in Korra’s direction.

“Good night Asami.” Korra’s soft sleepy voice was so close. Asami still did not dare to turn her head.

“Good night, Korra.” Asami said.

Asami fell asleep to the sound of the Avatar’s deep breathing.


	7. Just fatherly things

Asami's consciousness returned sluggishly as she became aware of late morning light burning red through her eyelids. She brought her hands up to block out the offending rays, just as something beside her gave a snort.

She flailed her arms in a panic, to defend herself from whatever creature had entered her bed. There was a slap, a cry of pain, and then Korra was sitting up rubbing her cheek. “Owww….”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Asami’s nerves were still on end, her body still in its fight or flight response.

“I should have just slept on the sofa.” she whimpered. Oh, this was not the way Asami had hoped to start the day.

-

-

-

A few ice packs later, and the swelling had gone done. As an apology, Asami decided to make breakfast.

“I see that you are definitely not used to waking up with people in your bed.” Korra was watching the bread in the toaster as Asami fried some eggs, one of the few remaining foods that were edible in the kitchen.

“That’s what single people are usually used too, yeah.”

“No hookups? One-night stands?” Korra had somehow managed to trigger the spring release of the toaster, and the bread popped up, barely warm. Asami reached over to push the lever back into place, trying not to blush. It was far too early in the morning for anyone to be asking her these kind of questions.

“I don’t do one-night stands.” She began to twist the pepper grinder into the pan, which was apparently far more interesting than the toaster based on how Korra scuttled over to watch.

“Then what about relationships? Have you even tried dating?”

Asami had known these questions would come sooner or later. The logical steps of someone who had promised a child as payment would be to get pregnant. Or get married first, then children, if the order mattered. It was certainly not staying single for the next three years, because while being single did not prevent people from having children, it certainly did not help either.

Asami had to make it seem like she had tried, had at least gone on a few dates. Maybe three. Or two. Did private business meetings count as dates? “I did go on some dates.” Two dates counted as some; she was not lying. “None of them really worked out.”

The avatar grabbed the toast, now golden brown as Asami plated the eggs. “So, you are picky. Respectable, but I sure do have my work cut out for me if that’s the case.”

Asami could not help but chuckle. This stubborn little woman, she was so insistent on playing matchmaker. But she had met her match, Asami was not one to back down from a challenge. “Oh, Good luck finding someone that can match my tastes. I have very high standards.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. Cupid is going to come to me for lessons once I am done with you.” The avatar grinned back at Asami.

The rest of the meal was spent with Korra quizzing Asami on her likes and preferences, which Asami found surprisingly fun. And honestly, she did not really know how to answer most of the questions. Asami had never been the type to list out the qualities of her ideal partner but had rather believed that if she ever fell in love with someone, it would be with their whole personality, not just parts of it. The positives and negatives, the good and bad. Because that is what love is, knowing someone inside out and yet still loving them for who they are.

She continued to give increasingly vague answers, watching with amusement as the Korra’s confusion grew till she eventually sighed in defeat. “You know, I’m kinda convinced that you are not actually picky. You just don’t have a type.” Korra leaned back into her chair.

Asami laughed. Perhaps there was some truth in the avatar’s words, but having a type was overrated anyway.

There was a knock at the door, and Asami froze. Very few people came to her home, and only one person would spontaneously visit her on a Saturday morning. Normal fatherly visits, for a cup of tea and idle chatter. Something that Asami usually looked forward too, any opportunity to spend time with her father was welcome most of the time. Today however, she had a tiny issue.

Korra looked to the door and glanced back. “You should probably go answer that.”

Asami began to get up, and then thought for a moment. “Could you take the dishes to the sink? I might be a while.” Korra would wash the dishes, and by then she would have dealt with her father. Perfect.

“Sure thing.” Korra began to stack the plates, as Asami made her way to the front door.

Sure enough, it was her father who was waiting for her. “Ah, my favorite daughter.” Hiroshi Sato greeted. It had always been one of his favourite jokes. “It’s been quite a while since we had a meal. How about a late morning breakfast with your father?” 

“Uhhhh… Sure. Give me a moment to change, and I will be right with you.” Asami’s gave her father what she hoped was a convincing smile.

Hiroshi frowned at his daughter. “Are you okay? You look like you are in pain.”

“No, I’m perfectly alright. Just wait out here okay?”

There was the clatter of dishes in the kitchen sink. Hiroshi tilted his head, eyes straying past his daughter’s shoulder. “Is someone in there?”

Asami knew the perfect lie. “No? Must be the wind.”

And then from behind Asami, a cheerful voice. “Hi!”. Asami took a deep breath and closed her eyes. How had Korra finished washing the dishes so quickly?

She felt her father’s gaze pass from her, to Korra, then back to her, before finally settling on Korra. And then Asami remembered that Korra had not changed out from her nightdress, and she knew the exact thoughts going through her father’s mind.

Hiroshi cleared his throat “So, my daughter says that you are the wind. I highly disagree with her on this point, so might I know whom I have the pleasure of addressing?”

“Dad, she…”

“Shush Asami. I asked her, not you.”

Perhaps Asami could invent a prototype that would make people invisible. She would have sold her entire company for such a device in that moment, to use on herself or Korra, it did not really matter. Perhaps both of them. Korra gave a small giggle. “Not the wind sir. My name is Korra. Pleasure to meet you.”

Hiroshi continued to stare. “She looks sort of familiar.” He muttered. “Pleasure to meet you too, Korra.”

He looked back to Asami. “Asami, you know I love you no matter what right?”

Asami was about ready to throw herself out of the window. “I know dad.”

She felt as her father’s arms wrap around her, felt the words in her hair. “I want you to know that no matter what, or who you may choose in life, I will always be beside you to support you.” He then whispered, “And if I might say so, this is one fine choice that you have made.”

Asami quickly pushed herself back. Her blush was threatening to spread to her neck, Korra was watching all this. “Dad, it’s not what it looks like. She is a friend.”

Hiroshi raised his eyebrow “If this is not what it looks like, then I must have gone blind. No point being embarrassed about this Asami. She is pretty gorgeous after all.” He then switched his attention. “Korra, as Asami’s father I only have one thing to tell you. You take care of my daughter and make sure she is happy. Understood?”

“Yes sir. I promise to give her the best in life.”

Hiroshi nodded in approval. “Well Asami, I won’t bother you anymore. You clearly have more pressing matters to attend to.” Her father gave a pointed look on the word pressing. “We can always have our breakfast on some other day.”

“Sure thing, dad.” Asami grumbled at the ground. This was the height of embarrassment, she could not sink any lower.

“And as for you Korra, I hope that I might get to know you properly sometime. But for now, I will leave you two to continue with your business. See you both soon.” And Hiroshi Sato turned around to continue with his morning walk.

Asami turned around. Korra was grinning. “The wind, huh? Your dad's funny, I like him”

Asami glared. “Shut up. What was all that about giving the best in life”

“I mean, the best partner in life of course. That is what I am here to do after all.”

Asami let out an exasperated groan. She knew her father, and probably Korra, was never going to let her live this down.


	8. Awkward dates and other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not really know how to write this. Maybe its because of my personal lack of experience.

Korra left the house sometime later, saying that she had things to do. Asami should have been more suspicious, knowing the avatar, but she was still too busy dying from embarrassment to care about much.

Still, Asami could not believe her ears when Korra returned later in the afternoon hands full of groceries, telling her to get dressed for a date.

“A what?” Asami watched as Korra sorted out bags of produce, alongside other things that she was sure did not exist in the supermarket. Blue mushrooms that shimmered, jelly orbs that glowed, and a bag of beans that chittered among other weird things.

Korra glanced up. “What are you still standing there for? You have a dinner date. Go get yourself dressed.” She began to shove Asami towards the bedroom.

“Wait, what dinner date? You can’t just throw a bombshell on me like this!”

“He is tall, handsome, financially stable and loves small puppies. Everything that women desire in a man. Go get yourself dressed unless you want to meet him looking like that.” Asami was wearing shorts and an oversized T shirt.

“How did you even manage to find someone so quick?” Asami exclaimed, still struggling to come to terms with everything Korra had said.

Korra gave her one last push, forcing Asami towards her wardrobe. “I can literally bring people back to life, and this is what makes you question my abilities? Get dressed. I want to see you coming out fabulous, snazzy, ready to get laid.” And with that, Korra slammed the bedroom door shut. Asami listened to her humming as she went back to the kitchen. There was the clang of a pan, and then steady chopping sounds of knife on wood.

How could Korra do this to her? Only her assistant could schedule meetings for her, and even then, it was always with Asami’s approval first. Korra barging into her home like this, setting up dates for her. It stressed Asami enough to tear out her hair. Perhaps Korra’s hair as well. But the idea of greeting her mystery date with bald spots was not very appealing to her. Her father had always taught her that power came with presenting the best sides of oneself, even when taken by surprise or caught unaware.

With a sigh, she began to undress. At least there was no way her date could not be any worse than the events that transpired in the morning.

-

-

-

Whatever Korra was cooking, it smelled amazing. Asami had initially assumed that Korra would have no idea how to function in a kitchen, being so clueless about everything. Apparently, she learned pretty quick as well.

“You done?” Korra peeked from the kitchen entrance. “Wow! Very niceeeee.” The avatar skipped over, examining the clothing up close.

Asami wore a tight-fitting strapless dress that had seen a few galas before, back when her father had forced her to attend such events. It complimented her eyeshadow and lipstick, accentuated her curves in all the right ways. But her dress was not the only eye-catching form in the room.

“Korra, what are you wearing?”

Korra looked down at her own clothing. She fingered the white frills that adorned every edges of the black skirt. Her hair had even been tied up into a bun with a fluffy hairband. “This? If I am going to play the part of a maid, it has to be convincing you know.”

Asami tried not to let her eyes stray to the exposed thighs under the skirt, or the way a slightly more than necessary amount of chest was exposed when Korra leaned forward to inspect one of Asami’s earings. Where had Korra gotten such clothing from? Asami swallowed and turned away. “Right. You are my maid for tonight?”

“Yep. Just pretend I’m your butler.” Satisfied, Korra turned back to the kitchen. “Go relax, prepare yourself. He should be here anytime soon.”

Asami sat down. She clenched her fists, and then relaxed, taking a deep breath. She had been in business meetings with some of the most powerful and influential people in Republic city, had held speeches in front of thousands. A single measly date should be easy for her, she was going to confident and snazzy and all the things Korra expected of her. At least, she hoped.

-

-

-

There was a knock at the door. Korra squealed with excitement “Go open it! Its him.” She rushed back to the kitchen to place finishing touches to the dishes.

Asami opened the door, taking in her date for the night. Broad shoulders, striking jawline, and a fabulous suit that certainly rivaled Asami’s dress in terms of fashion. Korra had been right, this was the sort of man most women in republic city dreamed of meeting. He gave a charming smile revealing a set of perfect teeth. “Wow, you are even more beautiful in person. Your picture does not do you justice at all.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Asami said.

The man visibly deflated and Asami cringed internally. She had to show some interest or else he might leave before they even had dinner. And then Korra’s efforts would be wasted. “Please, come in.” She stepped aside, and the man entered uncertainly.

Korra was bustling around the table, pulling out their chairs. She gave them both a brilliant smile. “Dinner is ready Miss Sato. Please, have a seat.”

On the table was an exquisite assortment of dishes from many cultures, glasses of wine, and even scented candles that Korra was in the process of lighting. Presentation was fabulous, and it looked like a meal meant for royalty. Asami was sure that under better circumstances, she would have enjoyed herself, but she was too busy being uncomfortable with the fact that she was basically being forced to dine with a stranger.

They sat at opposite ends of the table. Korra placed napkins in front of them, and Asami did not miss the way the man’s eyes travelled along Korra’s neck and other places lower. What the fuck? Asami did not like that.

 _As if you were not doing the same thing earlier._ She pushed the traitorous voice to the back of her mind.

Korra stepped back, and gave them both a brilliant smile “You guys both have fun now okay? I will be back later to serve desert.” She gave Asami a wink and disappeared down the hallway.

“You have a really nice maid.” The man said, and Asami wondered if he was just referring to Korra’s demeanor, or other things.

“Yeah, she is really good to me…” She did not really know what else to say. She began to eat, for the sake of keeping her mouth occupied. Wow _, this was good._

And then she realized that she did not know the man’s name.

Luckily Korra had realized the same thing, as she had reappeared down the hallway, holding a whiteboard with writing on it. _His name is Iroh_.

“So Iroh. What do you do for a living?” Asami asked. Safe questions, to avoid the awkward silence. 

“I am actually an accountant. I work for Blackstone industries.”

Blackstone industries was owned by one very annoying Varrick Blackstone. Asami did not like that man, or the way he pretended to know anything about selling quality products. “Oh. That is a good job you have. Very nice. Very good job.”

Iroh laughed nervously. “Uh, thanks?”

The meal continued in this pained manner for quite a while, consisting of awkward questions and stifled replies. Asami had to commend Iroh on his persistence, trying to break the ice, desperately trying to keep the flow of conversation. But honestly, she found this man boring. He was just like all the other suitors who chased her daily, only seeing her for the CEO she was. Asami tried, she really tried to enjoy herself. But it was hard when the man kept asking questions about business and trade, stuff that Asami hated dealing with on her free time. She much preferred physics, engineering, or even the lastest movies. But not many people had the same interests as her, much less upper-class businessmen who only thought women were impressed by money. So, she continued to pretend being interested, as the meal dragged on.

It was a relief when Korra came back out with their desserts. Asami rushed to finish that as fast as possible. And then Iroh was saying something about his mother needing to see him.

“The meal was delicious, please give my thanks to the chef.” Iroh said as she showed him to the door. He was exhausated, and Asami could not blame him. He had basically spent an entire evening trying to make conversation, which had been a lost battle from the start.

“Yeah, thanks for coming over. It was nice having you for dinner.” There were a lot of ways to interpret fun, and this dinner had not been one of them. Asami still had to keep up appearances, however.

“Yeah. So… see you soon?”

“Sure.” Asami opened the door. “Goodnight, have a safe trip home”

“Goodnight Asami.” And with that, Iroh was gone. Asami closed the door and slumped against the wall.

Korra had cleared the table and stood in the hallway sheepishly. “So, I see that the dinner was rather… lackluster.”

“I know, I know.” Asami knew that Korra had been hoping for a success. “We just did not really… click, I don’t know. Maybe it’s just my personality.”

Korra took her hand, pulling her up from the ground “Ah well, there will always be other chances. Don’t worry about it, I could see that you were not having fun. Your personality is amazing, it’s just that not everyone knows how to appreciate it. I will find you someone more exciting next time.”

“Yeah. Next time.” Asami was not looking forward to a next time. But Korra was sure to make it happen, and how could she refuse? She was doing this for her after all.

They were still standing in the hallway. Korra gave a shrug. “So, now what?”

The clock read 10pm. Tomorrow was Sunday, they could afford to sleep late. “Wanna watch a Mover?” Asami asked.

“What’s a mover?”

She dragged Korra to the couch. “Oh, you are going to love this.”

-

-

-


	9. Sounds perfect (Beta work)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been rather busy lately. Busy with exams and everything, and also perhaps writers block. Not that I really know what that feels like, this is the first piece I have ever written. But all the same, I have tried to write stuff, and I just wanted to get this out in case exams overwhelm me and I am unable to continue this. I hope you guys all enjoy this, its a little scuffed because I did not really clean it up as much. 
> 
> Perhaps after the exams I might just delete this whole work and make it better. And that would make all of you beta readers of a sort really. I don't have a beta reader of my own, so yeah. For this chapter, you guys are definitely beta readers, this chapter needs a lot more work and I am probably going to delete and remake it when I have the time. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Korra stayed for a week. The week turned into a month. And then before Asami knew it, she had lost track of how long it had been since Korra had arrived.

Initially, Asami had wondered when Korra would leave. Surely after that first dismal failure of a date, Korra would realize it was pointless trying to help someone as romantically hopeless as Asami? But it seemed that Korra foresaw the difficulty in finding Asami her soulmate and met the challenge head on. It became apparent that Korra was here to stay for quite a while, perhaps until she had achieved her goal. And who was Asami to say no? Korra had saved her father, she was more than welcome in her home.

Asami soon became used to Korra’s presence. Korra’s cheery attitude made being around her enjoyable, and her curious, quirky nature always managed to bring a smile to Asami’s lips. One might have thought that as a workaholic CEO with a hectic schedule, having an unexpected guest randomly drop into their home and proceed to stay for an unspecified amount of time would have been an unwelcome event. But when it came to Korra, it seemed that exceptions were the norm. There was something about her that Asami found very endearing, so much that she found herself hoping that Korra would not leave anytime soon.

Korra was just so easy to live with. Ignoring the fact that she was here to claim her yet to come first born child, Asami was loving this unusual new phase of her life. And with the stark contrast to how her life had been before, she suddenly realized just how lonely she had been before Korra had come.

Despite all her power, wealth, and influence, Asami had always felt that she had been lacking something. It was not that she did not have friends, it was just that with most of them, the circumstances made it difficult to form lasting connections. It was hard to form close relationships with people who saw you as the intimidating boss, or the potential client, and these were the majority of the people she met. Mostly during her work. Outside of work, there was the occasional childhood friend that sometimes dropped by but other than that, there were very few opportunities for Asami to actually get close with those she met.

However, Korra was none of these people. Asami did not know how to describe what Korra was. Calling her the witch to whom she owed a life debt implied that their relationship was nothing more than business, but when that same person was in her bed, cooking in her kitchen, watching movers with her and following her to the market for groceries, Korra was closer to a friend than anything. An unexpected friend that had come into her life and chased away all the loneliness from before.

After getting over her initial awkwardness, Asami found that she loved talking to Korra. Whether it was on her latest engineer project or tricky business deals, Korra learned fast no matter the subject. Fast enough that she was soon able to discuss complex topics that Asami usually reserved for her research team or statistical analyst.

When Asami had asked how she learned so fast, Korra had mentioned sheepishly that she may have taken a quick glimpse through Asami’s collection. Which was quite a feat considering there were over thousand books in her study. Perhaps superhuman intelligence was one of the abilities that came with being the avatar, among others? Whatever it was, Asami appreciated having someone around just to talk to. Whether it was on personal matters, or how she could improve the efficiency of her engines, or anything else, Korra was always there to lend a listening ear.

Asami could not remember the last time she could pour out her feelings to someone else without the fear of judgement. She had always been careful about how she presented herself. One wrong action and her company could plummet, a wrong word and her name would be on the headlines next morning. But with Korra, she was free to say what she wanted to say, did not have to maintain that image of a CEO she maintained in public. And she loved it, she could be who she really wanted to be around Korra, someone to whom she could show the more personal side of herself.

-

-

-

Before she knew it, 6 months had passed.

They settled into a routine. Having another person around the house was refreshing, and it also brought those small changes that inevitably came with living together. The way that they would always alternate on who would shower before bed, how groceries had to be ordered considering the preferences of the other. Even how they would also let the laundry basket fill to its brim, and whoever could not fit another article of clothing onto the pile would be the one to take it to the wash. Small things like these that no one ever noticed but made so much difference in how they lived together, a integral part of their living together that Asami would have no other way.

She became used to waking up with another person in her bed, no more surprise slaps in the morning. Became used to the soothing scent of woods and flowers and other calming aromas first thing in the morning. Became used the sight of Korra still asleep, mouth slightly open, soft whistling breaths that would cause those errant strands that flowed along her cheeks to flutter.

Sometimes, Asami would have the urge to tuck those strands behind her ear. In the stillness of the morning light, it just seemed like the most natural thing to do. Her hand would begin to drift closer, fingers curled, but then she would stop. What if Korra woke up and found it weird? Tucking someone else’s hair was a fairly intimate act was it not? Or maybe she was reading to much into it, Korra might even like it. She would wake up with a sleepy smile, reach out to bring her hand closer, nuzzle into the palm…

And then Asami would catch herself. Why was she having these weird thoughts? Korra saw her as a friend, nothing more. Such fantasies were not befitting of a CEO, she had to control herself better than this. She would withdraw her hand, ignoring the twinge in her heart. Get out of bed, washup, do her best to forget about touching Korra’s hair. Or what such desires might even mean. It was simpler to keep things as they were, no need to dwell on things that were bound to lead nowhere.

Asami always cooked her own breakfast each morning, a way of making sure that at least one of her meals were homemade food. With Korra’s arrival, it just meant that she had to make two portions instead of one. She would prepare their meals after her lengthy washup routine, giving Korra ample time to sleep in.

The Avatar was not a morning person, and one of Asami’s favourite morning activities watching Korra, with that cute messy bedhead grumble and trudge her way to the table before slumping into a chair, summoning the strength to lift her spoon. But Korra would always liven up as they ate, and by the time they had finished, Asami would have her usual bubbly Avatar back. Korra would always give her a small whispered thanks and a small timid smile at the end of the meal, perhaps an apology for her morning grouchiness. And each time, Asami’s heart would melt at the sight of that smile. It was just so cute and made her feel all bubbly inside. She could credit her improved moods at work just to that smile alone.

After breakfast, they would sometimes walk to work together. Asami would head to future industries, and Korra would wave goodbye as Asami entered the building before heading to a clinic somewhere further along. How Korra had managed to enter the medical field without any certificates was beyond her, but who was she to doubt the healing ability of an immortal being who could bring the dead to life. Korra seemed to enjoy her work, helping people just seemed to be in nature.

There were some days however, when Korra would not head to the clinic, and these were the days when Asami would miss Korra’s company on her walk to work. It had been one of those days that Korra said she would be going elsewhere that Asami had asked:

“Where do you go when you don’t head to the clinic?”

Korra had given her a mysterious smile. “Just because your love life needs sorting out does not mean the universe will stop falling out of balance.”

Asami did not know what to make of that.

-

-

-

Asami worked long hours, she rarely came home before ten and never five. Korra usually came back earlier, whether from the clinic or elsewhere. But no matter how late Asami returned, she would always find Korra waiting for her with a tantilizing homecooked meal. The first time Korra had done this it had been midnight, Asami had tried to tell her that it was unnecessary. She could always order her own food, there was no need for her to cook and wait for her.

“But I want too” Korra gave her that damn pout that always broke through Asami’s defenses. “You had such a long day at work, and you cooked breakfast, and… I kind of like to eat with you. I don’t like eating alone. Please???”

It seemed that Korra was also not keen on solitude, and after years of lonely meals in her tree it was understandable that she wanted some company. Asami wondered just how long the Avatar had been alone. Far too long, from how attention starved she was.

There was no point arguing when Korra was being cute like that, not that Asami wanted to argue anyway. Eating together became part of the routine they settled into, enjoying a meal together no matter how late Asami came home. She also tried to make the habit of coming back earlier, so that Korra would not have to wait too long for her. It was so much more enjoyable having a homemade meal with company. Compared to her past, solitary takeout meals with only the radio for company, Asami felt like she had been missing a part of her life.

Coming back to a warm hearty meal and a familiar face to talk to, it was a feeling that Asami had not felt for a long time.

It felt like coming home.

-

-

-

Living with Korra sort of reminded Asami of the times in boarding school. There were some key differences, the sharing of their bed being a major one. Their sleeping arrangements had not changed much from what they had begun with, except for an unnecessary number of extra soft, downy pillows that Korra adored.

Asami could have gotten another bed, that was true. But Korra was not complaining about their sleeping arrangements, and beds were sort of expensive anyway, weren’t they? And to get a bed, she would have to phone her secretary to contact the mattress company, and Asami also suspected that the mattress company was a front for a money laundering service that Varrick was holding. And then she would also have to pick one of the many guest rooms to put the new bed in, and then Korra would also have to move her enormous pillow collection over which sounded really troublesome. And there were so many other logical reasons Asami could give as to why they should not get a new bed, it was going to be too much hassle and the whole thing sleeping together thing had been Korra’s idea in the first place. No reason to get a new bed at all.

Her reluctance to get another bed had nothing to do with how much she enjoyed Korra’s presence. Or how she was sleeping so much better, the sound of Korra’s breathing acting as a calming lullaby after a stressful day of work. Or how she liked being close to Korra, her presence warm and reassuring, chasing away the empty feeling of having a bed too large for a single person. It was none of these things at all.

-

-

-

On the days Asami came home early she sometimes took a relaxing walk to destress, perhaps visiting Yue bay or the nearby night market. In the past, she had taken those walks alone which was relaxing enough in its own way. But accompanied by Korra, who was more than willing to join her, the walks were now something that Asami looked forward too. Asami loved showing the Avatar the wonders of republic city. Korra was mesmerized by every new thing, and in her eyes Asami saw that same excitement she had felt when she had first come to republic city.

The first time they had passed by Yue bay on the hill overlooking the waters, Korra had stopped short.

“What. Are. Those.” Korra could not tear her gaze away.

On the bay, there were turtle duck boats that cold be rented for a good 15 minutes of peace and quiet. Perfect for couples who wanted a short getaway, there were already a few who were floating out on the waters.

“Those are turtle duck boat rides. You pay the guy at the dock and he lets you take a boat out on the bay for a while.” Asami glanced at Korra, who was still staring.

“It looks really fun…” Korra whispered.

“Do you… want to ride one?” Asami asked.

“Can we really?” Korra turned her gaze to Asami.

“I mean, sure?” Asami did not really know how else to reply.

Korra had squealed with joy and grabbed Asami’s arm, dragging her down the hill. Asami wondered just when her life had gotten so weird. It was not everyday that an immortal being drags you to take a boat ride. Then again, that immortal being was Korra, things were never normal with her.

They arrived at the dock and Asami paid for the ride. Korra watched eagerly as a man untied her boat. She then situated herself inside, but then turned back to look at Asami expectantly.

“Come on Sami, get in.” She patted the seat beside her.

“Uhhhhh… No thanks. You go on ahead.” Asami was a CEO. She could hardly be seen in public doing such frivolous things, she had a reputation to uphold. Also, the rides were usually for couples. Taking the ride with Korra felt awkward.

“Asami pleaseeee. It’s only going to be fun if you come along.”

“Korra, I don’t think…”

And then Korra had given her that pout, and Asami gave a deep sigh before climbing into the boat.

“Yayyyyy” Korra began paddling at a furious pace, and Asami could not help smiling to herself, looking at the girl beside her. And then Asami nearly fell into the water as Korra rammed into one of the couples who were probably hoping for a romantic evening. Asami could not help herself, she laughed with Korra even though she did not know what was so funny, laughed till she was out of breath.

It was the beginning of the many memorable memories that they would share together, each one a treasure that Asami kept close to heart.

-

-

-

Other times that the two had free time together, they would sometimes watch movers together, eating ice cream from a tub they shared. Or battle in an intense game of pai sho, the Avatar able to hold her own against Asami after a few rounds of practice. But no matter what it was that they were doing, Asami enjoyed it, so did Korra as well. It was not so much as to what they were doing that mattered, and more as to who Asami was doing it with that made it enjoyable. And it would be in moments like these where Asami would sneak little glances at the girl close to her, the girl who had somehow found a way into her home and was slowly finding a way into her heart. And Asami would feel something stir in her chest.

It scared Asami, who did not really know what these new feelings were exactly. Was it something more than friendship? Describing what she felt as a simple friendship just did not seem enough. But if it was more, just what was the more exactly? This question led to other things that Asami perhaps did not want to admit, and so as to what they were remained undefined. An abstract feeling, she told herself, trying to ignore the obvious.

In some deep subconscious part of her mind, she knew exactly what she was feeling. _A crush_. But no, that could not be it, her rational part of her mind would say. She was just confusing her happiness with something else, the result of placing someone as lovable as Korra with an emotional wreck like her. A sad lonely workaholic who would cling to any affection shown. So, she would ignore these thoughts. It would be okay; she had lived without romance for the larger part of her life. It was not something she needed.

But ever since these feelings had started, she found it becoming something she wanted.

-

-

-

Of course, every good thing had its bad. Every ying had its yang, or as Hiroshi Sato would say: “Even the best deals have a catch.” Asami’s catch was the dates that Korra would prepare for her. Rare as they were, they were the one dark blot in Asami’s happiness, as Korra did have a mission to make her fall in love.

Thankfully, Korra had learned from the first disaster, and would always check with Asami if she would be okay with the date. And even though Asami would not actually want to actually attend the date, she would say yes. Yes, because she knew how much time and effort into finding these people. Yes, because she supposed that she still had a debt to pay and going to these dates would at least be moving in the right direction. But for some reason, none of the individuals really capture her interest.

It was not Korra’s fault really, they were all impressive men and women who would have been considered a great catch by society. It was just that, she never seemed to feel anything with these people. No spark, no flame, nothing that signaled that this was the one. And halfway through the date, Asami would ask herself “Is this who I want?” And then the answer would turn out to be no.

And then that would bring up the question of who Asami really wanted in her life since it had been none of her numerous dates. And it was an unsettling question really, because when she actually tried to imagine the kind of person she desired, it was always the same. Tan brown skin, the cutest smile accompanied with the clearest blue eyes. And then she would shake herself out of that illusion, she should not be thinking about Korra like that. Korra saw her as a friend, a really good friend, and she did not want to do anything that could potentially ruin the happiness and friendship they had. It was just such a big risk, Korra was the best thing that she had in her life for a while and she was scared of losing what they had.

At this point continuing the date would be useless, so Asami would excuse herself leaving her confused date behind. And then she would get back home to find Korra awaiting her eagerly, boucing with excitement. After the most recent date, Korra had even met her in the park on her way back.

“How was it?” Korra asked eagerly.

“Uhhhh… she was okay I guess?” Asami replied guiltly.

“Aww, I was so sure that you would like her” Korra looked disappointed, and guilt would crawl under Asami’s skin. But then Korra cheered up like she always did.

“Don’t worry Asami, I’m not giving up on you just yet. I will keep on looking for someone out there, someone that will be perfect for you.”

 _‘It’s you’_ Asami’s traitorous heart had screamed. And she had nearly followed her emotions instead of her mind, was so ready to just show her feelings _._ Had nearly grabbed Korra then and there, ready to bring her face close and give in to her suppressed desires.

And what was stopping her really? The best, Korra would grab her back and return everything she felt. The worst, Korra would only look at her, shocked, askance. And then she would tell Asami that no, she did not like Asami in that way, and that she was sorry for leading her on, and Asami would cry and regret everything and-

Asami would never risk something like that happening, having Korra around would be, had to be enough for her. No need to be selfish and ruin what they had. Because that’s what it was, she was selfish for wanting more with Korra when she was lucky to have even met the girl.

“Hey? Sami?” Asami focused back on the girl in front of her.

“Sorry, I spaced out for a second.” Asami turned away, she could not bear to look at her in the moment.

“Hey, it's alright” Korra had moved closer to her. “Some people just need time to find the person they really want. Don’t worry about it.”

Asami gave a hollow laugh. “Guess I'm just one of those who will never find the one they want.” Asami realized the irony of her words as she said them, not finding that person and being too much of a coward to admit it were very different things.

“No. You will, I promise you on my word as the Avatar you will find someone who can see you for who you really are and love you for it.” Korra had taken Asami’s hand in her own. She felt her breathing stop.

“You are an amazing person and deserve the best. I will find that person for you” Korra had whispered and Asami could not stop the tear that trailed down the cheek.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” She whimpered. She felt Korra wipe away the tear. 

“And don’t you forget it” Korra pulled Asami into a hug.

“What are you even doing out her anyway?” Asami smiled in the embrace of her best friend.

“I was out getting snacks” Korra withdrew from the hug and grabbed a bag sitting on the park bench. “Wanna watch movers and see how many fire flakes we can eat before vomiting?”

“Sound perfect.”

-

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So say we'll be always, always  
> Say it will be you and me to the old days  
> Let us be always, always  
> Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always  
> We will be always (always), always (always)  
> Say we will be you and me to the old days  
> We will be always (always), always (always)  
> Through the highs and the lows, we'll be always


End file.
